


The Disappearance of Patton Heart

by who_is_mattatatatat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Gay, Have you read the others?, Hella, I've put him through hell, M/M, No sympathetic Deceit, Non serious tags, Sad Ending, Sad endings all around, Why would I give you a happy ending, for once, gay as fuck, i love these boys, poor Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_mattatatatat/pseuds/who_is_mattatatatat
Summary: Patton has had a huge crush on Prince Roman since he became a servant at the palace. It didn't help that he was the main servant in assisting the Prince. And on top of that the whole staff knew as well and would always poke fun at him for his huge crush. The only problem is the Prince has had his heart set on someone else. The neighboring country of Vensuvia's eldest prince, Prince Derrick. Roman believed more than life itself that one day he would save Prince Derrick from danger and that they would wed.Dreams do come true.





	The Disappearance of Patton Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post by detroit-become-pan ! In their post Roman learns what a dick Deceit is, realizes he loves Patton instead, and there is a happy ending. But have you met me? Me? Writing happy endings ??? WHO???
> 
> Anyways. Hope you like my now third Sander Sides fic.

Patton enjoyed his daily routine. He would arrive to the palace right before sunrise, tell his fellow staff what today’s agenda was, cleaned the halls, get laundry folded and taken to their respective rooms, then gather all he needed to take to Prince Roman’s room. Patton was the closest servant to the Prince and he couldn’t be more happy. The whole staff knew he was smitten for the older boy and constantly teased him for it in fun. Every time the Prince would send him away there was always someone around the corner poking fun at him. He really enjoyed his daily routine.

 

Today was no different. Once he got to the servants quarters and properly dressed he made his way into their corridor. The servants had their own personal floor and were granted permission to decorate it however they saw fit. Sure, it was a floor under the main but it was still  _ theirs _ . Something the late King would never had allowed. To Patton and everyone else it felt like home.

 

“Patton!” A hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around. “You won’t believe what’s been going on.”

 

“Good morning Rhea.” Patton smiled to the other who still had a firm grip on his shoulder. “Is word already flying by so early in the day?” Gossip and stories usually didn’t start until lunch time when the majority of the servants had interacted with the higher ups and brought back word of what was possibly going on.

 

“No, no, no.” Rhea shook her head. “Patton, dear, you have to listen closely now before you hear anyone tell you.” She leaned in closer as if she was sharing a very important message. “Prince Derrick has gone missing.”

 

Patton’s faced changed from lackadaisical to shock. “What do you mean? How..how could he have gone  _ missing _ ?” Patton fiddled with the hem of his shirt feeling nervous. Prince Roman was bound to wake in an hour or two and if word of the missing Prince was already hitting staff, well, then it wouldn’t be a very good day at all.

 

Prince Derrick of Vensuvia, the oldest son of five and soon ready to take the throne. The people of Vensuvia loved their King and Queen and it was no shock to anyone their their children were just as adored. Derrick being heir seemed to be held above his siblings in terms of importance and adoration. He had heard nothing but praise for the Vensuvian family from travelers and others who had lived there. Patton sometimes found himself thinking it was rather odd that he hadn’t heard anyone say anything negative or even indecisive about them. He found it rather odd indeed.

 

“The boys gone missing!” Rhea took her hand back and balled her fists against her hips. “From what I’ve heard there’s not a single trace of where he could’ve run off to!” She shook her head disapprovingly. Or perhaps worriedly. Patton couldn’t tell.

 

“I gathered up the staff before all of us could begin to fret like chickens. Everyone knows their schedule and duties for today. I’d suggest you get everything you need before your Princy wakes and sets this place in an uproar. Once he hears about Prince Derrick,” Rhea huffed looking at the ground. “It’s not gonna be nice.”

 

All Patton could do was say his thanks and a quick hug before running off to begin his chores.

 

Today was going to be very different than previous days.

 

-

 

“Prince Roman?” Patton shook the Prince’s shoulder lightly. He had already opened the blinds letting in the soft early sunlight hoping it would help him wake. The Prince wasn’t a fan of waking up so early despite having done it nearly everyday of his entire life. Patton smiled at the Prince’s confused expression.

 

“Patton? Oh, why can’t you leave me be?” Roman tried to bat away Patton’s hand but to no avail. Instead he looked like a goofy young man wiggling around in silk sheets.

 

“You know I can’t do that. Someone would have my head.” He chuckled and continued to gently shake Roman’s shoulder.

 

“Not if I can do something about it.” Roman opened one eye and slowly found Patton’s face. Even though he woke Roman every morning he still couldn’t help but hold his breath as he watched the other slowly begin to wake. The slow rising sun hit him perfectly where his usual dark brown eyes would look like soft glowing amber. His face was still relaxed and his movements still slow. It took Patton’s breath away every morning. God, he loved this man.

 

“And what will you do about it?”

 

Roman opened his mouth as if he had an answer but closed it looking confused once again. “Well..I will,” He bobbed his head softly. He would always nod or bob his head when in deep thought. “I will stop them from beheading you.” He said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

 

“That’s very kind of you Prince Roman but, you still need to get up and get ready for the day.” Patton patted his shoulder and turned around to get his clothes prepared. Yes, Roman did have his own grand closet that he could choose from but it was usually Patton who decided what would suit him best for the day. Rhea’s words dawned on him making him bite his lip. If today was going to start in an uproar then…

 

“What are you doing?” Roman’s tired voice quickly cut off Patton’s thoughts.

 

“Getting you clothes for the day. Would you like your casual gold and red wear or the white suit with the red sash.” Both seemed practical if today was going to be any more hectic than it already was going to be. He somewhat hoped that the Prince would choose his casual wear to make it easier on the maids who had to clean and take out the stains.

 

“Whichever one you like best.” Roman mumbled as he slowly began to get out of bed. His hair was sticking out in every direction and his clothes were crumbled up. Patton smiled at him as he grabbed his casual wear. “What’s on the agenda today?”

 

Patton internally groaned as he brought Roman his clothes. “Well” He started off slowly helping Roman out of his night clothes. “There’s already quite a lot of rumours going around that you’ll find interesting. You cleared all your chores yesterday so you basically have the day off. Perhaps you could practice sparing today?”

 

Roman wiggles his way through his shirt while Patton smoothed it out. “Can’t wait to hear today's rumour mill. Will you tell me today’s? Please?” Roman knew quite well that Patton wasn’t one to tell others what he had heard. He didn’t mind hearing them from his fellow servants or overhearing the higher ups whisper them. Saying them himself always felt..wrong. Like he was saying a blatant lie no matter if it turned out to be true or not.

 

“W-Well..” Patton started off softly. He was patting down Romans pants now trying to use that as a distraction. “They usually don’t start until lunch time but-” Patton’s words were swiftly cut off as someone banged on the rooms doors before opening them without permission.

 

“Prince Roman!” A tall man wearing a long navy blue robe burst into the room looking rather distraught. He swiftly made his was across the room to where the two were standing. He hardly took notice to Patton, simply shoving him to the side and grabbing the Prince’s arms. “Prince Derrick has gone missing!” The man practically shouted.

 

“Woah, woah, woah.” Roman forced the man's hands off of him. He looked him up and down with a small frown. “What do you mean Prince Derrick has gone missing?” Patton looked back and forth from Roman to the stressed looking man. “Well?” His voice rose in irritation making Patton worry for the man.

 

“Word has spread all over the castle, even in the city, that the eldest Prince of Vensuvia has simply vanished! It is just as your dreams prophesied. The Price has gone missing and is nowhere to be found.”

 

Roman’s stern expression switched to that of anger to joyous shock. “Do you think..?” He looked down to his feet slowly grinning to himself before he snapped his head back up. “Patton! I need you to gather my armour from downstairs and meet me in the stable. Tell Heara to gather food up that will last my journey. I am going to find the Prince just like I have dreamt of for so long!”

 

“Yes, your majesty.” Patton squeaked as he all but sprinted out the door.

 

-

 

Two weeks.

 

It had been two weeks now since Prince Roman had left for Vensuvia alone to go find the love of his dreams. For the first few days the staff performed as though the Prince had never even left, everyone went about their day, nobels lounged around as always, everything was fine. But with Patton basically being the head of all the servants his sadness soon infected the rest of the staff. It only worsened as the days carried on. Everyone of them cared for the Prince just as much as Patton did and it felt like their spirits were sinking faster than a blown open ship.

 

Their performance in everyday task didn’t drop though. They couldn’t afford to just because the one who treated them with the most equality was gone. Instead the staff grew more and more silent as time went on. They only spoke to those who talked to them, usually higher ups making small talk or ordering them around. In all honesty they were almost okay with this. It kept their mind busy and off of the absent Prince.

 

The absence of the Prince only strengthened the awareness of how strong Patton’s affection towards the Prince was. The playful jokes and the cute teasing stopped almost immediately after the Prince went on his merry way. But now there wasn’t anything to be made fun of. Roman was off on a self righteous mission to find the one he believed to be his one and only.

 

And it broke Patton’s heart.

 

“Hey! Pat!”

 

Patton was walking down a flight of stairs, pomegranates in a large basket leaning against his waist. The person shouting his name startled him badly enough that he drop the basket. He let out a yell and caught it before any could tumble down the stairs. He knew someone would chew him up and spit him out if they found out even one of the many fruits was damaged. When he looked up he couldn’t help but freeze.

 

“L-Logan?” Patton scurried down the stairs to run up to him. “Why, I haven’t seen you in ages! And wondering the servant halls, why, what in the world are you doing here?” For once he didn’t have to put on his happy persona. Logan hadn’t been around in so long that his presence was actually comforting.

 

“I was in town and decided to give Virgil a visit. He told me about what happened so I took it upon myself to seek you out personally.” The look in his eyes held a great amount of sympathy though Patton knew he wouldn’t admit it out right.

 

Patton laughed nervously and shifted the basket to his other hip. “Prince Roman has been gone for some time now. We all miss him dearly.” It was the best excuse he could come up with. He wasn’t very good at lying.

 

Logan looked him up and down doubtfully. “I can tell. Nearly all of the staff has fallen silent and those who answer are those who follow the ‘Don’t speak unless spoken to’ rule. We both know that you are the main heart of the castle staff. Why don’t you confide in someone? Perhaps it could alleviate some of your pain.”

 

Patton sat the large basket down and sighed. He fumbled with the large ring of keys attached to his pants trying to avoid Logan’s gaze. “You know how..how strong my feeling were towards the Prince.” He fiddled with the jewels wedged into each key that differentiate them. 

 

“I believe nearly everyone knows how crazy you are for the airhead.” Logan smiled softly knowing that small insult would rouse a playful reaction out of the other.

 

“Shut up..” Patton chuckled. Only he was allowed to call Roman an airhead, albeit in privacy and never to the Prince himself. “He,” He sat down on the ground and traced the patterns in the tile floor. “He believed that he was destined to meet Prince Derek and save him from..whatever. He believed in it more than anything else, more than life itself. That he was going to save the Prince and they were going to wed. He’s never met him and only heard what the staff and others have said about him.”

 

Logan eventually sat down along with him and folded his hands in his lap listening.

 

“Logan I,” Patton sucked in air he hadn't realized he needed. When did he stop breathing? “I just..I miss him and I-I want him to be safe. He’s been gone for so-so long n-now and I don’t have-have anyway to know if-if he’s okay!” He hadn’t noticed he was crying until soft hands held his face. “I miss him s-so mu-much.”

 

“I know Patton. You’re heartbroken and you’re devastated. But you need to know that we’re all here for you. You should go home and take a rest. You live nearby and there’s so many servants who will cover you so that no one will notice your absence for a few days.”

 

Patton nodded as he closed his eyes and leaned his head into Logan’s hands. Perhaps he could rest for a few days and he would feel better.

 

Perhaps…

 

-

 

-

 

-

 

Patton had been gone for three months.

 

Patton’s house had been abandoned with all his belongings covered in a fine layer of dust.

 

His bed, his clothes, his table and kitchen were all frozen in time. Slowly but surely fading away.

 

At first people speculated that he had run away but were quick to point out that he would have taken his clothes.

 

Those closest to him hadn’t a clue as to where he was. It was as though he simply vanished.

 

Even Logan, the last person to see him, couldn’t find him anywhere in the city. Search parties of those who knew him combed through the outer cities and even those past that.

 

It was like he disappeared mid air.

 

A small whisper echoed in the back of everyone's minds that spoke the ungodly truth.

 

_ Patton was dead. _

 

Once the Prince had returned the palace was quick to celebrate. In his arms laid the Prince of Vensuvia, the man everyone was eagerly waiting to see come home. Their country cheered like there was no tomorrow.

 

It took a week for Roman to ask the servants where Patton was. It was an awkward exchange at first but once it was fully laid out Roman couldn’t help but feel heartache. Why would he feel this way? It wasn’t as though they shared any romantic ties to one another. Yet...yet it felt like there was genuine heartache rooted deep inside him. He couldn’t explain it.

 

Once he heard of Patton’s friends own search party he sent out his own. The servants that helped the first time volunteered for this search as well. They still couldn’t find him, even his body, no matter how hard and how desperately they looked.

 

There was one sentence that the prince had uttered that haunted the staff for months. Even though there was no definitive proof it still followed on the heels of everyone who heard;

 

_ “Patton is dead.” _

**Author's Note:**

> hahah...hahHAHA...HAHAHAHHA


End file.
